


on a bed of roses, really wanna kiss your silhouette

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: follow your aro wherever it points [3]
Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Like a smidge of Plot, Open Marriage Bartons, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Clint tossed his phone grumpily and flopped back on the bed. His wife was bullying him into acting on his feelings for her best friend and teammate.“Marriage issues?” Greer asked with a teasing voice.Clint opened an eye to see her grinning at him in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head. “Not what you might think.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Greer Grant Nelson, background Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: follow your aro wherever it points [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976242
Kudos: 6





	on a bed of roses, really wanna kiss your silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you often dream of giant monster women, Hawkeye?"
> 
> "I refuse to answer that on account of the answer being yes"

Clint could hear the singing in the shower from where he sat on the edge of his bed. He and Greer were finally wrapping up the most boring mission in the short history of the West Coast Avengers. They had stopped to rest overnight and Clint had seen the texts from Bobbi. Bobbi, who had just grinned widely when Clint sat down and told her he thought he might have feelings for their friend. She had just laughed and winked every time Clint had called her about said feelings during his extended mission with Greer. 

Clint tossed his phone grumpily and flopped back on the bed. His wife was bullying him into acting on his feelings for her best friend and teammate. 

“Marriage issues?” Greer asked with a teasing voice.

Clint opened an eye to see her grinning at him in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head. “Not what you might think.”

“You ok with me watching chopped while you mope?” She asked as she settled onto the other bed in the safehouse. 

Clint just grunted a response but heard the television turn on anyway. When he sat up and looked over Greer was just filing her claws idly while somewhat paying attention to the TV. His eyes flickered to her nimble fingers and the claws that she was rounding off. She buffed her pinky nail with a flourish and looked over at Clint with a glimmer in her eye.

“Darling. You know I have heightened perception? Such as being able to smell changes in personal chemistry?”

Clint gulped audibly. Greer just stood up and perched herself on the edge of the bed where Clint was still starfished. His eyes met her slitted ones and she smiled gently.

“Now are you going to continue to drive yourself insane over here, or will you listen to your wife?”

In a fluid motion he met her halfway to where she was leaning towards him and buried his hands in her thick hair as their lips met. She gracefully maneuvered onto his lap and his hands settled on her hips. 

“Did… you ...talk to Bobbi?” Clint asked between harsh kisses pressed onto his neckline. 

She searched his face with her feline eyes. “Not about this exactly....” Her clawed finger ran down his muscled arm and left goosebumps in its wake. “I know you guys have been having...discussions about the romantic aspect of your marriage.”

Clint snorted out a laugh. “That’s putting things lightly. But we uh… it’s an open marriage. And I’m uh...not into all the romantic stuff.”

“That’s fine, darlin” Greer purred to him as she slid a hand up his shirt.

Clint just let her make him stop talking with another deep kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. His hands wandered up her sides under her thin tank top to cup her breasts. Her mouth was hot on his lips and neck with her hands tracing the defined muscles down his torso. 

They broke apart with one of his hands down the back of her pajama shorts and one of hers tugging on his hair. Clint shifted and Greer giggled when the bulge in Clint’s pants pressed against her thigh. 

“What’d-”   
  
“How about-”   
  
They both spoke at once and then stopped before dissolving into awkward laughter.

“Clint, darling. This ok?” Greer cradled his head in one of her hands and stroked a thumb across his cheek.

“Yeah I just…” Clint trailed off. “I like you, I really do but I feel like-...”   
  
“I will call your wife right now and put her on speakerphone-”   
  
“No! Not her, I feel like I’m leading you on or something. I feel bad that I don’t have more to offer you.” Clint swallowed and looked down. 

Greer just shifted and rolled her hips a bit. “Darlin’ it feels like you’ve got  _ plenty _ to offer me.”

Clint blushed brightly and she kissed him hard, pushing his pants and boxers down to mid thigh. His erection had flagged a bit but a light dragging of Greer’s claws down his chest had his cock paying attention to the proceedings. Her hand wrapped around his length and stroked slowly. Greer ran her rough tongue over his nipples and relished in the moan that came from Clint’s throat. His large hands made quick work of her pajama shorts and one arm wrapped around her back to pull their bodies closer together.

“This ok hun?” her voice was gravelly as Clint’s fingers dipped between her legs.

“If it’s ok with you.” He replied, swallowing hard as he brought his eyes to meet hers.

Clint watched her cat-like pupils as he slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb and dipped his long middle fingers inside her. He could tell when he hit the sweet spot inside her by the way her eyes were blown out and she started grinding down against his hand. She abandoned the lazy strokes she was giving his cock and braced both her hands on Clint’s shoulders to ride out her orgasm against his hand. Her walls spasmed around his fingers and her nails dug into his broad shoulders.

“That was-” She panted against his chest as he slowly drew his fingers out and gently rubbed her through the resolution of her orgasm.

Clint was just grinning at her with a crooked smile. “Not bad eh?”   
  


“Jesus, Barton” 

Greer attacked his lips with fervor, hands wandering and occasionally scratching with her nails. When her mouth wandered south, her textured tongue licked over Clint’s many scars and she left small bites on his most sensitive areas. His cock was leaking and heavy when she finally licked it’s entire length and took just the tip into her mouth. Clint just exhaled deeply as she flashed her fangs and lavished the tip of his cock with licks and light suction. 

“I’m not gonna-” Greer took his entire length down her throat and Clint blew his load all at once. “-last.”

  
Clint laid panting on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he had died on mission and was in the afterlife. Greer crawled up next to him and grinned. Not the afterlife then.

“Thanks.” He breathed out. 

“Anytime, darlin.” She kissed his nose. “Can’t let Bobs have all the fun, now that I know what your fingers can do.”

  
“Well.” Clint just flushed awkwardly again. “I guess the feelin’s mutual. You a cuddler?”   
  
“Not a chance, Barton.”   
  
“Oh thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @AskAboutOcto lol
> 
> also if you haven't seen Otto Schmidt's tigra design....do your eyes a favor and look it up it's beautiful


End file.
